The Wolf that Fell in Love with Little Red Riding Hood
by Akiyama Mitsuki
Summary: Bagaimana jika cerita 'Si Jubah Merah dan Serigala' yang sering kita dengar tidak hanya seperti itu saja? Bagaimana jika di dalam cerita itu ada sebuah tragedi yang tidak bisa dielak? Dan juga bagaimana jika awal dari semua itu hanyalah 'salah paham?
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo...? Gomen... Mitsuki kaga muncul-muncul... Dan juga Fanfic JapaNesia ga bisa Mitsuki buat... Banyak masalah di rl yaa jadinya gini :v**

 **Tapi Mitsuki bawa cerita lain nih..! Pernah dipublish juga di sini... Tapi Mitsuki hapus :v #plak**

 **Happy Reading~**

Ini adalah sebuah kisah lama yang pastinya sudah banyak dikenal oleh orang. Sebuah cerita anak yang menjelaskan tentang supaya tidak membantah nasihat orang tua dan juga berhati-hati terhadap orang yang belum dikenal.

Sebuah cerita pendek yang sangat digemari oleh berbagai kalangan. Cerita tersebut adalah 'Si Jubah Merah dan Serigala'.

Cerita seorang gadis kecil yang disuruh ibunya untuk menjenguk neneknya di tengah hutan, lalu di tengah jalan ia bertemu dengan seekor serigala yang kelaparan. Si Jubah Merah yang telah sampai di rumah neneknya, mendapati bahwa sang nenek tidak ada di rumah, melainkan seekor serigala yang berada di tempat tidur sang nenek dengan perutnya yang besar. Si Jubah Merah pun meminta tolong dan diselamatkan oleh seorang pemburu dan serigala itu mati tertembak. Dan akhirnya seperti cerita-cerita anak pada umumnya mereka semua bahagia.

Tapi, apakah benar seperti itu saja ceritanya? Bagaimana jika ada beberapa hal yang terlewatkan? Bagaimana jika hal itu diceritakan kembali? Bagaimana jadinya jalan dan juga akhir cerita ini?

...

Rin Kagamine, atau yang lebih akrabnya dipanggil Si Jubah Merah, karena ia selalu memakai jubah merah pemberian neneknya kemana pun ia pergi. Ia telah disuruh ibunya untuk mengantarkan beberapa kue dan buah-buahan untuk sang nenek yang sakit dan sendirian di tengah hutan tempat rumahnya berada.

"Rin, antarkan ini ke rumah nenekmu dan ingat jangan pergi kemana-mana lagi dan juga jangan berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kamu kenal," nasihat ibu Rin.

"Baik bu!," jawab Rin dan segera pergi ke rumah neneknya.

Di perjalanan ke rumah nenek, Rin menemukan bunga-bunga cantik berwarna putih tak jauh dari jalan yang biasanya ia lewati untuk pergi ke rumah nenek.

"Wah... Kalau aku berikan bunga itu ke nenek, pasti dia akan senang!" Seru Rin dan pergi ke tempat di mana bunga itu berada.

...

"Hoaammm..." nguap seorang atau yang lebih tepatnya seekor Serigala yang sehabis tidur di sebuah pohon,

 _ **Kruuukkk**_ **...**

"hah... aku... lapar..." ujarnya dan pergi entah kemana mencari makanan.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, Serigala tersebut masih tidak mendapatkan makanan apapun, satu buah apel pun tidak ada.

"Hmmm... Lama lama aku bisa mati kalau begini terus setiap hari..." keluh sang Serigala.

 ** _Whosh_**...

"Merah... Apa itu...?" Melihat sesuatu yang berwarna merah Serigala itu pergi dan mengejarnya, berharap jika itu adalah sebuah apel.

...

"Hm?" Saat Rin sedang memetik beberapa bunga berwarna putih untuk neneknya itu, ia melihat sebuah bayangan hitam bergerak dari arah pohon tak jauh dari tempat ia berada, "apakah ada seseorang di sana...?" Tanya Rin dengan suara yang sedikit gemetar.

Rin bangkit dari duduknya dan perlahan berjalan ke belakang. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasa ada sesuatu di belakangnya. Seketika Rin membalikan badannya dan mendapati bahwa sesuatu itu adalah seseorang lelaki berbadan besar dan kekar.

"Hallo gadis kecil..." sapa pria itu.

Rin seketika kembali berjalan mundur tetapi ternyata ada seseorang pria lagi berada di belakangnya.

"Sedang apa kau di tengah hutan...?" tanya pria kurus di belakang Rin.

Rin yang tidak bisa apa-apa hanya bisa menjawab,  
"A-aku... Aku... Aku ingin pergi... ke... Rumah nenek... ku..." jawab Rin sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Oh... Lalu... Apa yang kau bawa ini, gadis berjubah merah..?" tanya pria yang besar dengan suaranya yang berat sambil menunjuk ke arah keranjang yang dibawa Rin.

"I... I-ini makanan untuk... nenek... ku..." ujar Rin masih gemetar.

"Bolehkah kami minta sedikit...?" tanya pria besar dengan senyum ngeri di wajahnya.

Rin hanya diam saja dan sampai akhirnya dia berkata,

"Maaf... Tapi, aku harus mengantarnya ke Nenek ku..." jawab Rin dengan suara yang lebih nyaring dari sebelumnya.

Tetapi, kedua pria itu hanya mengabaikan jawaban Rin dan langsung mencengkram tangannya.

"Berikan atau kau akan kesakitan!" teriak pria kurus yang mencengkram tangan kanan Rin.

"Le-lepaskan! Lepaskan!" Rin merintih kesakitan.

"Heh, dasar kau anak kecil..." pria yang satunya mencoba meraih keranjang yang berada di tangan kiri Rin.

Tetapi...

 _ **#DUKK!**_

"Arrrggg..." pria bertubuh besar itu terjatuh ketika ia diserang oleh sesuatu dari samping dan terjatuh sambil memegang perutnya kesakitan, "SIAPA YANG MENENDANGKU?!" amarah pria besar itu ketika bangkit setelah terjatuh.

"Boss! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" pria kurus yang tadinya memegang Rin, menjatuhkan Rin ke tanah sehingga beberapa buah yang ia bawa berjatuhan dan berlari ke sebelah bossnya.

Tak jauh dari mereka bertiga, ada seseorang datang yang baru saja menyerang pria besar yang sekarang masih terjatuh. Rin yang juga terjatuh ke tanah, terkejut melihat siapa yang sudah menyelamatkannya itu.

"...Serigala...?"

Penyelamatnya itu adalah seekor serigala yang mirip sekali dengan manusia. Tetapi, ia memiliki sepasang telinga lancip di kepalanya yang di penuhi oleh rambut kuning, sebuah ekor muncul darinya dan juga kuku dan gigi runcing yang ia punya.

"Dasar serigala sialan!" pria besar itu berdiri dan menyerang serigala yang sudah menendangnya itu.

Serigala dengan cepat melompat menghindari serangan pria besar sehingga pria itu keterusan dan menabrak sebuah pohon.

"Ggrrr..." pria yang satunya juga menyerang serigala dan berhasil mendapatkan tendangan dari serigala tersebut dan pingsan di tanah.

"Awas di belakangmu!" teriak Rin.

Pria besar yang sudah terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya tadi bangkit kembali dengan pisau di tangannya berlari menuju serigala itu.  
Serigala yang tadinya sudah merasa mengalahkan kedua orang itu menurunkan pertahanannya tidak bisa mengelak begitu cepat dan akhirnya pisau tersebut mengenai tangan kirinya.

"Ugh..." serigala itu memegangi tangannya yang terluka.

"Heheheh... Itulah yang kau dapatkan jika membuat masalah denganku..." tawa pria besar itu.

Tetapi serigala tadi tidak menyerah dan berlari menuju pria besar. Pria besar yang kaget melihat serigala itu berlari dengan cepat dan mundur selangkah.  
Serigala tadi menjauhkan pisau yang dibawa pria tadi dengan cara menendangnya jauh ke arah hutan.

"Cih..." pria itu memundurkan langkahnya lagi ketika melihat serigala yang perlahan-lahan menuju ke arahnya dan akhirnya kabur membawa temannya.

"..." Rin yang hanya melihat dari jauh diam di tempatnya dan akhirnya berdiri melihat serigala berjalan ke arahnya mengambil sebuah apel yang terjatuh dari keranjang Rin dan mengembalikannya.

"...Te-terima kasih..." ucap Rin melihat ke arah apelnya.

Serigala itu tidak bilang apa-apa dan berbalik,

"Tunggu!" teriak Rin sambil memegang tangan kanan serigala, "aku akan mengobati lukamu..."

 **Heheheh... Blom selesai cerita yg satunya malah buat cerita yg lain XD**

 **Semoga kalian semua menikmati cerita yang ini ٩** **(๑** **òωó๑** **)۶**

 _Thank you for Reading_  
 _Sorry for Mistakes_  
 _Please Review_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hallo~ Mitsuki here... Ya langsung aja nyokk...**

 **Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya Mitsuki**

 **Happy Reading~**

 **Len POV**

Aku yang tadinya hanya berjalan menuju sesuatu yang berwarna merah, bertemu dengan seorang gadis muda berjubah merah yang baru saja diserang oleh para penjahat yang berkeliaran di sekitar hutan.

Para penjahat tersebut berhasilku kalahkan dan hanya mendapat luka kecil.

"Ukh..."

"Ah, maaf... Tunggu, sebentar lagi selesai kok."

Oke, bukan luka kecil melainkan luka yang cukup dalam di tangan kiriku. Gadis berjubah merah itu membalut luka ku dengan perban putih secara perlahan di sebuah pohon besar yang rindang.

"...Terima kasih..." ucapku sambil memegang lengan yang baru saja dibalut oleh perban.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata,  
"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih..."

Lalu kita berdua diam sesaat sampai akhirnya ada suara yang datang dari perutku.

 ** _Kruuukk..._**

Hah... aku lupa, aki belum makan apa-apa hari ini...

"Um... Serigala, kau lapar...?" tanya gadis itu sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk pelan, "kalau begitu ini, sebagai tanda terima kasihku!" Ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan sebuah apel di tangannya.

Aku meneguk air liurku dan bertanya,  
"Tapi, bukankah ini untuk Nenekmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, ini ambil,"

Aku meraih apel tersebut dari tangan kecilnya perlahan dan kemudian berkata,  
"Terima kasih," dan tersenyum.

Ia melihat ke arahku dengan pipinya yang merona dan juga tersenyum dengan ramah. Melihat hal itu jadi membuat pipiku panas.

Lalu ku lihat ke arah langit yang mulai gelap dan suara burung gagak yang mulai terdengar. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil keranjangnya.

"Maaf, aku harus segera ke rumah Nenek ku..." Aku berdiri ketika melihatnya berlari menuju rumah Neneknya dan melambaikan tangannya, "Sampai jumpa lagi Serigala..!"

Aku pun membalas lambaian tangannya.

 **Rin POV**

Aku berlari ke rumah Nenek dan kemudian mengetuk pintunya.

"Nenek.. Ini aku, Rin!" teriak ku dari luar.

Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki perlahan menuju pintu kayu yang ada di depanku.

"Rin!" Nenek langsung memelukku dengan erat, "kau lambat sekali datang! Ku kira kau kenapa-napa! Tidak ada yang terjadikan Rin?" Tanya Nenek khawatir.

Aku tidak ingin Nenek tau kalau aku tadi bertemu dengan 2 orang penjahat karena nantinya Nenek akan lebih khawatir dan ibu juga akan memarahiku karena tidak mematuhi perkataannya. Karenya aku berbohong kepada Nenek.

"Aku tadi berjalan melewati jalan yang lebih panjang daripada biasanya. Aku bosan karenanya aku memilih jalan itu, Nek," jelasku dan Nenek menatapku curiga. Ya, sebenarnya itu juga tidak sepenuhnya bohong karena padang bunga itu ada di jalan lain, bukan jalan yang biasanya aku lewati.

"Baiklah, yang penting kau selamat, Rin."

Aku dan Nenek masuk ke rumahnya dan makan malam bersama. Kami berbicara sepanjang malam sampai akhirnya aku tertidur lelap di paha Nenekku.

Len POV

Aku yang tadinya hanya berjalan menuju sesuatu yang berwarna merah, bertemu dengan seorang gadis muda berjubah merah yang baru saja diserang oleh para penjahat yang berkeliaran di sekitar hutan.

Para penjahat tersebut berhasilku kalahkan dan hanya mendapat luka kecil.

"Ukh..."

"Ah, maaf... Tunggu, sebentar lagi selesai kok."

Oke, bukan luka kecil melainkan luka yang cukup dalam di tangan kiriku. Gadis berjubah merah itu membalut luka ku dengan perban putih secara perlahan di sebuah pohon besar yang rindang.

"...Terima kasih..." ucapku sambil memegang lengan yang baru saja dibalut oleh perban.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berkata,

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih..."

Lalu kita berdua diam sesaat sampai akhirnya ada suara yang datang dari perutku.

Kruuukk...

Hah... aku lupa, aki belum makan apa-apa hari ini...

"Um... Serigala, kau lapar...?" tanya gadis itu sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk pelan, "kalau begitu ini, sebagai tanda terima kasihku!" Ia tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan sebuah apel di tangannya.

Aku meneguk air liurku dan bertanya,

"Tapi, bukankah ini untuk Nenekmu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, ini ambil,"

Aku meraih apel tersebut dari tangan kecilnya perlahan dan kemudian berkata,

"Terima kasih," dan tersenyum.

Ia melihat ke arahku dengan pipinya yang merona dan juga tersenyum dengan ramah. Melihat hal itu jadi membuat pipiku panas.

Lalu ku lihat ke arah langit yang mulai gelap dan suara burung gagak yang mulai terdengar. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil keranjangnya.

"Maaf, aku harus segera ke rumah Nenek ku..." Aku berdiri ketika melihatnya berlari menuju rumah Neneknya dan melambaikan tangannya, "Sampai jumpa lagi Serigala..!"

Aku pun membalas lambaian tangannya.

Rin POV

Aku berlari ke rumah Nenek dan kemudian mengetuk pintunya.

"Nenek.. Ini aku, Rin!" teriak ku dari luar.

Aku bisa mendengar suara langkah kaki perlahan menuju pintu kayu yang ada di depanku.

"Rin!" Nenek langsung memelukku dengan erat, "kau lambat sekali datang! Ku kira kau kenapa-napa! Tidak ada yang terjadikan Rin?" Tanya Nenek khawatir.

Aku tidak ingin Nenek tau kalau aku tadi bertemu dengan 2 orang penjahat karena nantinya Nenek akan lebih khawatir dan ibu juga akan memarahiku karena tidak mematuhi perkataannya. Karenya aku berbohong kepada Nenek.

"Aku tadi berjalan melewati jalan yang lebih panjang daripada biasanya. Aku bosan karenanya aku memilih jalan itu, Nek," jelasku dan Nenek menatapku curiga. Ya, sebenarnya itu juga tidak sepenuhnya bohong karena padang bunga itu ada di jalan lain, bukan jalan yang biasanya aku lewati.

"Baiklah, yang penting kau selamat, Rin."

Aku dan Nenek masuk ke rumahnya dan makan malam bersama. Kami berbicara sepanjang malam sampai akhirnya aku tertidur lelap di paha Nenekku.

Matahari terbit di sebelah barat (readers : OI AUTHOR! ITU KIAMAT! #Authordibakar)

~~~~~~~~ Maaf ada kesalahan pada mata anda. Tolong kucek sebentar~~~~~~~~~ #authordigampar

Matahari terbit di sebelah timur. Perlahan-lahan seluruh orang di desa dan juga binatang yang tinggal di hutan bangun dari mimpi mereka.

Seorang gadis berjubah merah berdiri di depan pintu kayu rumah Neneknya, pamit untuk pulang.

"Nenek aku pulang ya. Lain kali akan ku bawakan makanan lagi kemari!" seru Rin berpelukan dengan Neneknya.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan... Sampaikan salam nenek ke ibumu ya," pesan Nenek.

"Baik Nek!" Rin kemudian berlari ke dalam hutan sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Nenek.

Di perjalanan Rin berjalan sambil bersenandung sebuah lagu. Tak jauh dari tempat Rin berjalan, Rin melihat padang bunga putih yang ia temui kemarin. Rin pun pergi kesana lagi, berharap dapat bertemu dengan Serigala yang menyelamatkannya kemarin.

-w-

Di dekat padang bunga tersebut, ada sebuah pohon besar dan rindang, tempat mereka berdua kemarin saling berbicara. Sang Serigala tersebut sedang duduk di bawah pohon tersebut dan menggoyangkan ekornya.

Saat itu sinar matahari bersinar dengan terang melalui celah-celah di sekitar dedaunan pohon itu menyinari sebagian kecil tubuh Serigala. Serigala itu mengangkat tangannya perlahan. Terlihat seekor burung kecil mendekati tangannya. Rin diam sesaat melihat hal yang indah itu. Burung kecil itu semakin mendekat ke tangan Serigala tapi akhirnya pergi terbang menjauh.

Rin lalu mendekat.

"Serigala...?" panggil Rin kepada Serigala tersebut.

Serigala yang dimaksud pun terkejut mendengar suara yang tiba-tiba muncul saat dia sedang melamun. Serigala itu langsung berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Rin.

Rin, melihat hal itu, kemudan tertawa kecil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Rin duduk di bawah pohon tersebut dan diikuti oleh Serigala.

"Tidak ada apa-apa... Hanya melamun..." jawab Serigala itu.

"Oh..." Mereka berdiam diri lagi setelah itu dan kemudian Rin memecahkan suasana dengan berkata, "Serigala terima kasih untuk yang kemarin! Oiya, namaku Rin!"

Serigala itu hanya melihat wajah Rin yang tersenyum dengan manisnya itu dan kemudian berkata,

"Aku... Len..." Serigala atau yang lebih baik kita panggil sekarang Len itu memperkenalkan namanya.

"Len...?" Rin memanggil namanya dan Len menganggukan kepalanya, "Len, menjadi seekor serigala itu... Rasanya seperti apa?" tanya Rin memiringkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Ya... Mungkin sama seperti serigala yang lainnnya, kami lahir di hutan dan tinggal di sana," jelas Len, "tapi keluargaku adalah serigala yang tidak memakan daging."

"Eh? Jadi kalian hanya memakan tumbuh-tumbuhan?" tanya Rin kaget.

"Iya, aku lupa mengapa... Tapi sejak keturunan Ibu ku lahir, kita tidak memakan daging lagi."

"Hmm... Lalu bagaimana dengan pemburu...?" tanya Rin sedikit ragu.

"Ah... Pemburu masih memburu keluargaku karena mereka tidak tau apapun tentang hal yang ku ceritakan tadi," Len menundukkan kepalanya, "Kakek dan Pamanku terbunuh oleh mereka..."

"Ah, ma-maaf..." Rin juga ikut menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa!" seru Len ketika ia menyadari bahwa sekarang suasana berat yang ia buat, "Aku tidak terlalu mengenal mereka, jadi ya... um... aku..." Len jadi panik sendiri ketika melihat Rin yang ikut-ikutan kelihatan sedih di depannya, tetapi akhirnya ia tak sengaja mengigit lidahnya dan menutup mulutnya dengan pipi merah di wajahnya.

Rin yang melihat tingkah laku Len yang aneh itu tertawa kecil dan kemudian semakin membesar. Len pun ikut-ikutan tertawa bersamanya.

Len dan Rin kemudian terus berbicara dan bercanda sepanjang hari sampai akhirnya Rin pulang ke rumahnya.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Len!" Rin melambaikan tangannya dan pergi pulang ke rumahnya dengan senyuman dan pipi merah di wajahnya.

Len pun juga ikut melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum ke arah Rin.

 **Terimakasih yg sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini XD  
**

 **I'm SO HEPI! #Ripinglis  
**

 _Thank you for Reading_

 _Sorry for Mistakes_

 _Please Review_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yuhu...! ai am bek! #ripEnglish**  
 **Nyuruhuhu... #KetawaalaKoro-sensei Maap baru update sekarang (~_~メ)**

 **Rin POV**

Aku berlari melewati ruang tamu Nenek menuju kamarnya dan tidak tidak menemukannya. Aku keluar dari kamar Nenek dan balik ke dapur dia juga tidak ada di sana.

Pikiranku semakin lama semakin negatif...

Aku kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi dan juga kamarku. Tapi, Nenek tidak ada di sana.

 _Nenek... Nenek di mana...?_

Aku kemudian berlari ke halaman belakang di mana tanaman Nenek berada.

 **Tap... Tap... Tap...**

"Nenek...!" teriakku setelah membuka pintu belakang.

"..."

Dan terlihat Nenek sedang pulasnya duduk di kursi berteduh di bawah pohon rindang yang tumbuh di belakang rumahnya. Nenek tidur dengan pulasnya di bawah cahaya matahari yang hangat dan ada sebuah buku tebal di pahanya.

"Haduh... Nenek... Bikin orang khawatir aja, pintu tidak ditutup lagi," kataku menggelengkan kepalaku, "Nenek... Nenek... bangun..." Aku menguncangkan badan Nenek perlahan.

"Hm...? S-siapa...? Yusuke-san?"

 _Yusuke-san?_

"Nenek! Bangun! Ini aku Rin!" ucapku menaikan suaraku.

Nenek perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat ke arahku dengan matanya yang berair.

"Nenek...?"

"Ah, Rin... Maaf aku ketiduran ketika sedang membaca buku," Nenek ku membernarkan kacamatanya, "kenapa kamu ada di sini Rin?"

"Ibu menyuruhku untuk membawakan makanan lagi untuk Nenek!" seruku sambil menunjukan keranjang yang u bawa kepada Nenek.

"Oh, begitukah... Bagaimana kalau kita makan cemilan di sini sambil bercerita?' ajak Nenek tersenyum kepadaku, "cerita kali ini adalah cerita asli loh.." ujar Nenek.

"Benarkah?" aku melihat Nenek dengan mata yang berbinar dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Cerita ini adalah cerita ketika Nenek masih seumuranmu," Nenek mengawali ceritanya.

...

...

 **Dahulu ada seorang gadis bernama Akazukin. Dia dipanggil seperti itu karena ia selalu memakai jubah berwarna merah ketika pergi.**  
 **Suatu hari, gadis itu pergi ke rumah Neneknya yang sedang sakit. Gadis itu membawa sekeranjang makanan dan sebuah nasihat dari ibunya sebelum ia masuk ke hutan di mana Neneknya tinggal.**

 **"Antarkan ini ke rumah nenekmu dan ingat jangan pergi kemana-mana lagi dan jangan berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kamu kenal," kata Ibunya.**

 **Akazukin pun pergi ke dalam hutan. Ia dengan senangnya berjalan menyusuri hutan dan bernyanyi sepanjang jalan. Lalu tiba-tiba Ia mendengar suara dari semak-semak.**

 **Karena Akazukin adalah gadis yang pemberani dan selalu ingin tau, ia mendekati semak-semak tersebut dan mendapati seekor Serigala yang kalaparan.**  
 **Melihat hal itu Akazukin membagi makanannya dengan Serigala itu. Serigala itu pun tersenyum dan berterima kasih kepadaa Akazukin.**

 _"Cerita ini... sama dengan apa yang ku lalui kemarin lusa... Jangan-jangan apa yang dilalui Nenek akan terjadi juga padaku?"_

 **Akazukin lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya ke rumah Neneknya. Tetapi saat ia mengetuk pintu rumah Nenek tidak ada balasan sekalipun.**  
 **Akazukin langsung masuk ke rumah Neneknya takut terjadi sesuatu pada Neneknya yang sudah tua itu.**

 **Tetapi, Akazukin hanya mendapati seekor Serigala yang sedang berbaring kekenyangan dengan perut besarnya.**  
 **Akazukin mendekati Serigala itu dan ternyata Serigala itu mirip dengab Serigala yang ia temui sebelumnya.**

 **Serigala itu perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat Akazukin. Ternyata Serigala itu masih belum puas dengan hanya memakan Nenek. Ia pun langsung mengejar cucunya juga.**  
 **Akazukin dengab cepat berlari keluar dan meminta tolong. Air mata keluar dari matanya, ia berteriak meminta tolong seseorang untuk menyelamatkan dirinya dan juga Neneknya.**

 **Lalu, ada seorang pemburu muda yang tidak sengaja melewati rumah itu dan melihat seorang gadis meminta pertolongan.**  
 **Pemburu itu menyiapkan senjatanya dan berhasil menembak kepala Serigala yang mengejar Akazukin.**

 **Akazukin menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke belakang mendapati bahwa pemburu itu sudah membunuh Serigala yang mengejarnya dan juga menyelamatkan Neneknya yang tadinya berada di perut Serigala itu.**

 _'_ _Eh? Tunggu... Aku... Aku tidak bisa mencerna cerita yang dikatakan Nenek. Serigala memakan Nenek? Serigala mengejar Akazukin? Serigala... Serigala... Mati tertembak...?'_

 _..._  
 _..._  
 _..._

"Karenanya jangan pernah dekati Serigala ya Rin?" Dan Nenek pun mengakhiri ceritanya.

"N-Nenek... Kenapa... Kenapa pemburu itu menembak... Serigala...?" tanyaku tanpa melihat ke arah Nenek.

"Ya karena Serigala itu jahat dan ingin memakan tidak hanya Nenek tapi Akazukin juga," jawab Nenek dengan tersenyum dan nada yang entah aku tidak tau apa namanya, tapi yang jelas bukan nada yang ceria.

"Tapi... bukan kah Serigala itu berterima kasih kepada Akazukin ketika menerima makanan itu? Kenapa ia harus memakan Nenek dan juga Akazukin...?" tanyaku lagi menatap mata Nenek.

"...Aku juga ingin tau hal itu Rin..."

Aku terdiam setelah itu dan pamit kepada Nenek ingin pergi ke kamar untuk tidur siang. Tentu saja aku tidak benar-benar pergi untuk tidur siang. Karena dipikiranku sangat kacau dan itu hanya karena seekor Serigala yang bernama Len.

 _'Jika cerita yang diceritakan Nenek benar adanya, berarti hal itu mungkin saja akan terjadi...'_ Aku perlahan berbaring di kasurku, _'Len... apakah benar itu akan terjadi...? Apa Len akan memakan Nenek dan juga aku...?'_

Seketika aku mengingat senyum hangat Len yang ia berikan kepadaku. Aku tidak akan percaya... Serigala yang bisa membuat senyuman seperti itu bisa melakukan hal sekejam yang Nenek ceritakan.

 ** _'tapi keluargaku adalah serigala yang tidak memakan daging.'_**

Tapi... Walaupun Len memang tidak akan melakukan hal itu...

 ** _'Ah... Pemburu masih memburu keluargaku karena mereka tidak tau apapun tentang hal yang ku ceritakan tadi'_**

 ** _'Kakek dan Pamanku terbunuh oleh mereka...'_**

 _Pemburu itu... Masih bisa membunuh Len..._

"..."

 **Nyuruhuhu~**  
 **Tunggu yang selanjutnya... •̀.̫•́✧**

 _Thank you for Reading_  
 _Sorry for Mistake_  
 _Please_ _Comment_


	4. Bonus Chapter

**Hello! Mitsuki here!**

 **Ini cerita Bonus tentang masa lalunya Nenek Rin yang biasa dipanggil Akazukin. Ceritanya mengikuti sudut pandang Akazukin. Tapi di waktu mendatang akan ada sudut pandang dari** ** _'Yusuke-san'_** **. Siapa Yusuke-san? Baca aja sendiri :p**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Akazukin, seorang gadis muda yang selalu memakai jubah berwarna merah pemberian Neneknya kemana pun ia pergi. Sehingga ia selalu dipanggil sebagai 'Akazukin' atau 'Gadis Berjubah Merah'. Akazukin telah disuruh ibunya untuk mengantarkan beberapa kue dan buah-buahan untuk sang Nenek yang sakit dan sendirian di tengah hutan tempat rumahnya berada.

"Akazukin, antarkan ini ke rumah Nenekmu dan ingat jangan pergi kemana-mana lagi dan juga jangan berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kamu kenal," nasihat ibunya.

"Baik bu!" jawab Akazukin dan segera pergi ke rumah Neneknya.

Di perjalanan ke rumah Nenek, Akazukin dengan senangnya berjalan menyusuri hutan dan bernyanyi di sepanjang jalan (Lagu yang ada di Media ^w^).

"Lalalala la~" nyanyinya(?).

Tiba-Tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari semak-semak yang berada di samping kiri jalan Akazukin. Akazukin hanya terus melihat ke arah suara tersebut menunggu sesuatu akan datang. Tapi, setelah beberapa saat menunggu tidak terjadi apa-apa. Akazukin pun berjalan menuju semak-semak tersebut.

 _ **Kruukk...**_

 _'Suara apa itu...?'_ pikir Akazukin dalam hati.

Akazukin terus mendekati semak-semak itu dan membuka dedaunan yang menutup asal suara aneh yang ia dengar tadi. Perlahan Akazukin membuka dedaunan itu dan bersiap-siap lari jika muncul sesuatu yang ia takutkan.

"Hah... Lapar..."

Akazukin mendapati seekor Serigala yang sedang duduk di sebuah pohon besar dan rindang memegang perutnya yang sedang kelaparan. Akazukin yang melihat hal itu sekilas merasa ketakutan.

 _'Bagaimana jika Serigala itu ingin memakanku?'_ pikirnya. Tetapi perasaan itu bisa ditepi oleh rasa kasian Akazukin melihat keadaan Serigala kurus tersebut.

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi Akazukin melangkahkan kakinya menuju pohon itu.

 **Akazukin POV**

Perlahan-lahan aku melangkahkan kakiku (keko :v #authorditendang) menuju Serigala tersebut. Serigala itu pun sudah mengetahui keberadaanku dan melihat ke arahku dengan matanya yang tajam. Tetapi dia tidak bergerak sama sekali hanya terus melihat ke arahku mendekati dia.

Di saat aku sudah berada tepat di depannya, aku memberinya sebuah apel merah dari keranjangku. Tetapi, ia masih saja melihat ke arahku dengan mata penuh tanya. Aku kemudian berkata,

"Untuk mu," kataku, "kau laparkan...?"

Ia kemudian berdiri. Serigala itu lebih tinggi daripada yang ku kira, dia kira-kira 5 cm lebih tinggi daripada aku.

"..." dia masih saja diam melihat aku dan juga apel di tanganku. Aku juga kembali mengayunkan tanganku kepadanya.

"Ambillah," Serigala itu perlahan mengangkat tangannya dan menyambut apel merah yang ku punya.

"Terima... Kasih..." ujarnya dan aku pun tersenyum.

"Sama-sama!"

...

...

...

Aku dan Serigala sekarang sedang duduk bersama di bawah pohon besar dan rindang. Serigala itu dengan lahapnya memakan apel yang ku berikan. Tunggu.

Serigala apa bisa makan apel?

Aku tidak tau mengapa aku memberinya apel tadi. Aku ingin bertanya kepadanya apakah tidak apa-apa Serigala untuk makan apel. Tapi tak apalah, dia juga memakannya dengan senang hati.

Beberapa saat kemudian Serigala itu menghabiskan 2 apel yang ku berikan kepadanya. 1 apel saja ternyata tidak cukup untuknya, karenanya aku memberinya lagi.

"Terima kasih lagi, walaupun ini pertama kalinya aku makan apel... Tapi ternyata rasanya sangat enak!" ia tersenyum kepadaku sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum malu telah memberikan apel kepadanya Serigala yang seharusnya adalah hewan karnivora.

"Dan ini juga pertama kalinya aku berbicara dengan manusia," ia melihat kearahku dengan mata birunya yang indah, "biasanya mereka langsung kabur atau mengarahkan senjatanya ke arahku," walaupun ia mengatakan hal itu dengan senyuman dan juga tertawa kecil setelahnya, aku sangat yakin jika hal itu sangat mengganggunya.

"..."

"Hei.. Jangan melihatku dengan mata penuh rasa kasian itu... Aku tidak terlalu suka dikasiani," ujarnya sambil menutup mataku. Aku sendiri pun tak tau apa yang terjadi tapi kami berdua tertawa bersama setelahnya.

"Namaku Yusuke, seorang Serigala di hutan ini!" katanya memperkenalkan namanya sambil mengarahkan jempol pada dirinya.

"Namaku Akazukin, seorang manusia di desa ini!" kataku mengikuti gayanya dan dia hanya tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa kamu ada di tengah hutan? Tidak takut dengan Serigala yang bisa membunuh dan memakanmu?" tanyanya.

"Kalau memang begitu, dari tadi seharusnya aku sudah berada di surga sekarang," kataku, "dan alasan aku kesini aku ingin pergi ke rumah Nenekku."

"Eh? Nenekmu tinggal di hutan?" tanyanya dan aku hanya mengangguk, "bagaimana kalau misalnya dia sakit? Bukankah bahaya jika tiba-tiba ia jatuh dan tidak ada yang menolongnya? Bisa-bisa dia mati dengan cepat,"

"Karena itu aku sekarang ingin ke sana untuk merawat Nenek," jawabku.

"Hmm... Dan kamu yang seharusnya segera pergi ke rumah Nenek yang sedang sakit ternyata malahan menolong seekor Serigala yang kelaparan di tengah hutan dan Serigala itu bisa saja membunuhmu dan kamu tidak bisa merawat Nenek yang bisa mati kapan saja... Kau ini memang bodoh atau apa hah? ckckck..."

Mendengar hal itu mukaku merah karena malu dan juga marah kepadanya karena sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar tentang kesalahanku untuk menolongnya. Aku ingin sekali memukulnya paling tidak hanya sekali. Aku bersiap mengepalkan tanganku. Tapi hal yang ia kataka selanjutnya mengurungkan niatku untuk memukulnya.

"Tapi..." ia memulai, "aku benar-benar bersyukur bertemu denganmu tadi..."

Serigala itu kembali tersenyum dengan ramahnya kepadaku dan menatap mataku dalam-dalam sehingga aku bisa merasa tenggelam di mata birunya yang sebiru lautan. Matanya sangat indah dan entah kenapa mirip denganku. Senyumnya juga kelihatan begitu baik dan aku tak percaya kalau dia adalah seekor Serigala, hewan karnivora yang bisa melukai manusia.

"...kin...zukin...AKAZUKIN!"

"E-eh?!"

"Akhirnya nyadar juga... Udah balik ke dunia ini kan? Kemana aja tadi?" tanpa ku sadari ternyata dari tadi aku terdiam melihat wajahnya dan senyumannya. Aku pun menyadari kelakuanku tadi dan pipiku terasa panas.

"Muka mu merah..." ia berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah wajahku dan itu membuat wajahku malah semakin merah, aku pun menutup wajahku, "erm... Kau tidak apa-apa terlambat ke rumah Nenekmu? Bukankah kau seharusnya langsung pergi ke sana?"

"Oiya!" aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku dan membersihkan pakaianku, "kalau begitu... um... Sampai jumpa lagi..." aku agak ragu untuk menyatakan hal itu karena takut mungkin dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi. Tetapi Serigala itu hanya memasanng wajah kaget dan digantikan senyumannya yang khas itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi..." ujarnya.

Mendangar hal itu aku tersenyum dengan sangat lebar. Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya dan melanjutkan perjalananku ke rumah Nenek.

...

...

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumah Nenek yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah senyuman ramah Serigala tadi dan juga mata biru lautnya yang berhasil menenggelamkan aku ke dalamnya. Dada ku juga semakin berdebar dengan kencang ketika melihat wajahnya. Mengingat senyumannya tadi, entah kenapa aku juga ikut tersenyum. Apakah senyum itu sama seperti menguap?*

"...Hah... Ada apa denganku...?"

Sesampainya di rumah Nenek, aku mengetuk pintunya 3 kali. Setelah beberapa saat tidak ada jawaban, aku kembali mengetuk pintunya lebih keras, mungkin saja telinga Nenek mulai kehilangan fungsinya. Tapi, setelah itu juga tidak ada jawaban apapun, suara saja tidak terdengar dari dalam sana.

 ** _"_** _ **Bukankah bahaya jika tiba-tiba ia jatuh dan tidak ada yang menolongnya? Bisa-bisa dia mati dengan cepat,"**_

Seketika aku mengingat ucapan Serigala yang baru saja ku temui itu. Dadaku jadi berdebar dengan sangat kencang, ini bukan rasa berdebar yang barusan ku rasa kan ketika mengingat wajahnya. Melainkan perasaan khawatir teringat Nenek.

Aku mencoba untuk membuka pintu rumah Nenek yang ternyata tidak dikunci sama sekali. Perlahan aku masuk ke dalam dan memanggil Nenek.

"Nenek...? Nenek di mana...?" panggilku.

Aku terus berjalan dan kemudian berlari ke arah dapur. Tetapi tidak ada tanda-tanda Nenek berasa di sana, yang ada hanya lah sebuah panci berisikan sayuran. Aku kemudian memanggil Nenek lagi.

"Nenek! Nenek! Nenek di mana?!" teriak ku.

"Nenek ada di sini..."

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara dari kamar Nenek. Suara itu sangat familiar di telingaku, tapi aku yakin... Itu bukan suara Nenek.  
Aku berlari menuju asal suara itu, masih berharap Nenek baik-baik saja. Tetapi harapan itu sia-sia, yang kulihat di kamar Nenek bukanlah Nenek yang sedang sakit. Melainkan seekor Serigala yang ku kenal sedang menggoreskan kukunya ke tangan Nenek yang terbaring lemas di kasur.

"...Ne-Nenek...?"

"Ah... Hallo, gadis kecil..." kata Serigala itu. Aku hanya terdiam di ambang pintu, melihat Serigala yang berada di depanku. Serigala itu melihat ku dengan mata yang tajam. (setajam silet :v #bakarauthor)

Serigala itu mendekati diriku, semakin mendekat semakin aku yakin kalau Serigala itu adalah Serigala yang kutemui tadi. Serigala yang tersenyum dengan ramahnya ke diriku. Serigala yang tertawa bersamaku. Serigala yang memiliki mata biru yang sama denganku. Serigala yang yang menganggapku bodoh dan ceroboh. Serigala yang membuat pipiku menjadi panas. Serigala yang membuat jantungku berdebar. Serigala yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Serigala yang bernama... Yusuke...

"Yu...suke...-san...?" kataku melihatnya dengan mata yang ketakutan sedangkan dia mendengar aku mengucapkan namanya hanya diam melihatku.

Aku mulai gemetaran. Aku ingin sekali menggerakkan kaki ku untuk lari keluar, tapi sekujur tubuhku hanya bisa diam membeku di tempat. Keringat dingin mulai keluar dari tubuhku dan Serigala itu makin mendekat.

 _ **" Sampai jumpa lagi..."**_

Apa ini yang dimaksudnya ber _'jumpa lagi'_ pada saat itu? Aku... Aku tidak ingin percaya Serigala ini adalah Serigala yang tadinya bersamaku. Tapi... Tapi dia benar-benar mirip Serigala yang sedang mengangkat tangannya meraih diriku.

 **#DOR** (ceritanya suara senapan, bukan balon hijau meletus :v)

Aku kaget mendengar suara itu. Seketika kaki ku lemas dan aku terjatuh. Serigala tadi, juga kaget mendengar suara senapan yang terdengar sangat dekat dari rumah Nenek, berlari keluar.

Aku bangkit dari duduk ku dan berlari ke arah Nenek. Nenek memang terlihat pucat sekali tapi dia masih bernafas dengan baik. Setelah mengecek keadaan Nenek, aku berlari keluar mencari asal suara senapan itu, berharap bisa meminta bantuan.

 **#DOR** (hatiku sangat kacau, balon ku tinggal 4 ku pegang erat-erat! yey! (๑•̀ㅁ•́๑)✧)

Terdengar lagi suara yang sama dan aku mengejar suara itu. Aku berlari dan terus berlari. Aku mulai melupakan mengapa aku berlari mengejar suara itu. Apakah benar aku mengejar suara itu untuk mencari bantuan?

Aku memperlambat lariku dan akhirnya berhenti.

"Aku... Aku... Yusuke-san..."

Di saat pikiranku sedang kacau. Aku mendengar sebuah suara lainnya di dekatku. Sebuah suara kesakitan yang sangat kecil. Suara yang pernah aku dengar sebelumnya. Dan aku berjalan ke arahnya lagi.

Ku buka dedaunan yang menghalangi jalanku menuju dirinya. Aku sekali lagi melihat dirinya. Tapi sekarang terbaring lemas dan darah keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Yu...Yu...YUSUKE!"

Aku berlari ke arahnya dan duduk di sampingnya. Aku mengguncangkan tubuhnya dan memanggil-manggil namanya berulang-ulang kali, berharap dia masih bisa mendengar suaraku.

Aku terus dan terus memanggil namanya hingga tak peduli bahwa air berjatuhan dari mataku. Air mataku tak bisa berhenti sama sekali, mereka jatuh melewati pipiku dan akhirnya sampai ke tanah.

 _"Yusuke! Yusuke! Yusuke!"_

...

...  
...

"A-Akazukin...?" ku dengar suara dari mulutnya dan dia perlahan membuka matanya, "baka... Ke... kenapa kau menangis...?"

"Yusuke...-san?"

"Ah... Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar namaku keluar dari mulutmu..." ia menutup matanya kembali dan tersenyum sesudah batuk beberapa kali.

"Yu-Yusuke-san?! Bangun! Jangan tutup matamu! Bangun! Aku... Aku masih ada hal yang ingin ku katakan dan tanyakan kepadamu...!"

Aku kembali mengguncangkan tubuhnya lagi berharap ia kembali membuka mata indahnya kembali.

"Teri...ma... Kasih... Aku sangat... menyukai... apel yang kau... berikan..."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang sangat hangat itu. Tubuhnya menjadi sangat dingin dan semakin dingin. Air mata yang ada di wajahku juga semakin berjatuhan.

"Kenapa... Kenapa kau melakukan hal tadi dan sekarang malah mengatakan kalimat yang begitu indah...?"

 **Yak! SELSAI! Hah... Leher auhor sakit... ('∀｀；** **)**

 **Gimana chapter bonus ini? :3**

 ***Menguap itu bisa menular. Misalnya kita ngeliat orang nguap, kita juga bakalan nguap. :O**  
 **Duh, author jadi nguap -_-**

 _Thank you for Reading_  
 _Sorry for Mistakes_  
 _Please Comment_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello… Mitsuki here! HALLO! ADA ORANG?! #plak**

 **Maaf, Mitsuki cuma mau tau apa ada orang yang baca Fanfic ini… ("-w-)a**

 **Yak, Chapter 6 start!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rin POV**

 _Pemburu itu… Masih bias membunuh Len…_

Aku bangkit dari tidurku, memakai kembali jubah merah pemberian Nenek dan pergi keluar kamar. Nenek masih terlihat di dapur sedang menyapu di sana, aku mengambil keranjang yang sering ku bawa ke rumah Nenenk.

"Loh Rin? Mau kemana?" Tanya Nenek melihatku pergi ke pintu depan.

"Aku… Aku mau pulang. Barusan aku ingat kalua ibu menyuruhku pulang secepatnya," jawabku tanpa melihat ke arah Nenek.

"Oh… Baiklah dan Rin?" Nenek memanggilku dan aku masih diam di depan pintu keluar masih membelakangi Nenek, "Ingat pesan Nenek, jangan dekati Serigala ya?"

Aku menahan diriku untuk tidak bertanya 'Mengapa' ke Nenek. Aku hanya berbalik ke arahnya dan berkata 'iya' sambil tersenyum. Lalu pergi keluar.

Aku kemudian menutup pintu rumah Nenek secara perlahan. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, mengeluarkannya dan mulai berlari.

 _'Semoga Len baik-baik saja…'_ pikirku dalam hati.

Aku takut sesuatu terjadi kepada Len di saat aku sedang berada di rumah Nenek dan bersantai-santai di sana. Aku masih terus berlari hingga akhirnya sampai di sebuah pohon rindang tempat aku berbicara dengan Len kemarin. Aku mulai sulit untuk mengatur nafasku kembali sesampai di sana setelah berlari. Aku duduk di bawah pohon itu beristirahat hingga aku mendengar suatu suara di samping dan memanggil namaku.

"…Rin..?" panggilnya.

Aku menoleh ke arah suara itu dan balas memanggil namanya.

"Len!" panggilku lega melihatnya baik-baik saja, tapi kemudian aku menyadari kesalahanku untuk kembali pergi kemari, "Len.. Maaf… Seharusnya aku pergi saja…"

Aku berdiri dari tempat aku duduk tadi dan membersihkan bajuku. Aku menahan air mataku untuk keluar dan membuat diriku semakin ingin tinggal di sini.

Tapi jika Len tidak pernah bertemu denganku… Semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Seharusnya aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Serigala yang bernama Len. Semua ini salahku, aku yang membuat takdir ini kembali lagi… Aku yang akan membuat Len meninggal di tangan pemburu… Itu sama saja seperti aku yang membunuhnya 'kan?

Kenapa…? Kenapa… Aku ini adalah seorang Gadis Berjubah Merah…?

Di saat aku ingin melangkahkan kaki ku pergi dari pohon itu. Aku merasakan ada sebuah tangan yang memegang tanganku. Tangan itu lebih besar dari tanganku. Tangan itu terasa sangat hangat, walaupun juga terasa sangat kasar di tanganku.

"…Rin… Jangan pergi…"

Mendengar kata-kata itu aku menghentikan langkahku dan melihat ke arah tangan itu. Aku melihat Len sedang melakukan hal yang sama denganku dan juga wajah yang sama denganku. Melihat hal itu aku rasa Len juga tahu tentang apa yang aku pikirkan sekarang ini.

 **Len POV** (Akhirnya giliran Len…)

"…Rin… Jangan pergi…" ucapku menahan tangannya yang mungkin akan menghilang selamanya jika ku lepaskan. Rin melihat ke arahku dan bisa ku pastikan dia sedang menahan tangisnya.

Aku melepas genggaman tanganku. Kemudian duduk di pohon itu dan menyuruh Rin juga duduk di sampingku. Kami berdua diam sesaat hingga akhirnya Rin bicara.

"Maaf aku yang menyebabkan hal ini terjadi…" ujarnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

"Bukan, itu bukan salahmu…" kataku menenangkan Rin, "akulah yang duluan. Semua ini dimulai dari aku mengikuti jubah merahmu,"

Rin menggengam jubah merah di tangannya dan melihat jubah itu sambil berkata,

"Seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengikuti warna merah ini… Seharusnya kau tidak perlu menolongku waktu itu… Aku… Aku benci warna merah…" ucapnya dan aku mengambil sehelai warna merah itu di tanganku dan berkata.

"Ini kan jubah merah kesayanganmu. Merah… seharusnya adalah warna dari takdir, kan? Meskipun kau tidak menyukainya, merah ini bisa menyatukanmu dengan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan…" Aku melepas warna merah itu dan melihat ke arah Rin yang juga sedang melihat ke arahku, "Aku… Tidak menyesal bertemu denganmu Rin…"

Aku tersenyum ke arahnya dan dia juga balik tersenyum dengan bahagianya hingga pipinya merah.

"Aku.. Aku juga!"

Aku tertawa melihat Rin yang tersenyum itu dan ia juga mengikutiku. Kami berdua tertawa seperti melupakan semua yang akan terjadi nantinya. Suatu hal terpikir di pikiranku dan menghentikan tawaku.

"Rin, bagaimana kalau kita lupakan apa yang akan terjadi di esok hari dan hanya berbicara dan tertawa seperti ini?" usulku kepadanya. Rin kembali tersenyum dengan hangatnya kepada Serigala sepertiku.

"Iya!" jawabnya.

Rin dan Aku, bukan sebagai Gadis Berjubah Merah dan Serigala, berbicara dan tertawa sepanjang hari. Entah apa yang kami bicarakan aku tidak perduli. Entah apa yang kami tertawakan aku hanya menikmatinya. Aku duduk di bawah pohon ini sangat bahagia dengan hanya melihat wajah Rin yang tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku perlahan menyentuh tangan Rin dan menggenggamnya, Rin pun balik melakukannya. Aku melihat matahari yang mulai tenggelam ditelan oleh langit yang mulai menggelap dan menutup mataku. Walapun aku menutup mataku aku bisa merasakan tangan Rin yan berada di tanganku dan juga tangan Rin yang membelai rambutku dengan lembut.

"Aku… Aku ingin hari-hari esok sama seperti hari ini…" kata Rin melepaskan tangan yang menyentuh rambutku. Aku membuka mataku dan mengambil tangan yang melepaskanku tadi, sehingga kedua tangan Rin berada digenggamanku. Aku melihat langsung ke mata biru Rin. Melihat ke mata indah itu sambil berkata,

"Kalau begitu… Ayo bertemu lagi besok," ujarku terus melihat ke arah Rin dan perlahan mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya.

Rin perlahan menutup matanya dan aku terus mendekatkan wajahku ke arahnya. Yang terakhirku lihat adalah setetes air jatuh dari mata Rin sebelum aku menutup mataku. Aku menyatukan bibirku dengan bibir Rin yang kecil. Mungkin rasa basah dan asin yang ku rasakan ini adalah air mata Rin yang berjatuhan dari matanya.

Aku dan Rin tetap berada dalam posisi itu. Aku sama sekali tidak ingin melepaskannya dan begitu pula Rin. Hingga akhirnya kami berdua kehabisan nafas aku melepaskannya dan Rin mengelap matanya yang penuh air mata. Aku menghentikan tangan yang menghapus air itu dan menggantikannya mengusap air yang berada di pipinya dengan tanganku sendiri.

Rin lalu menundukan wajahnya yang sangat merah hampir semerah jubahnya dan melepaskan tanganku darinya.

"Maaf Len… Aku… Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu lagi esok hari…" ucapnya, "Aku takut… Semakin aku menghabiskan waktu dengan mu… Semakin terasa kejadian itu akan terjadi…"

Rin berdiri dan mengambil kembali keranjang yang ia bawa. Tersenyum untuk yang terakhir kalinya kepadaku dan mulai menjauh. Aku hanya terus melihatnya semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandanganku. Setelah ia pergi aku melihat sebuah apel merah di dekatku.

 _'Kenapa… Aku tidak mengejarnya…? Apakah aku… Memang takut untuk mati…?'_ pikirku dalam hati sambil melihat ke apel itu.

 **Akhirnya selesai Chapter 6~**

 **Ada kissu scene-nya (w)**

 **Ini pertama kalinya Mitsuki bikin kissu scene jadi… Masih kurang gimana gitu kan? Maklumin aja ya? Ya? Ya?! #maksa #plak**

 _Thank you for Reading_

 _Sorry for Mistakes_

 _Please Comment_


	6. Chapter 5

**Rin POV**

Aku berlari menjauh dari pohon itu. Berlari lagi ke rumah ku sambil perlahan menyentuh bibirku. Aku menahan diriku untuk melihat ke belakang agar tidak kembali lagi ke sana dan menyusahkan Len.

Aku berhenti sesaat ketika sampai di depan pintu rumahku. Mengingat kembali awal dari kisah ini dan apa yang barusan terjadi tadi. Terasa pipiku memerah ketika mengingatnya dan juga diikuti oleh perasaan bersalah.

Aku perlahan membuka pintu dan terlihat Ibu langsung berlari ke arahku. Aku menundukan kepalaku ketika Ibu duduk di depanku dan memegang tanganku.

"Rin?! Kamu tidak menginap di rumah Nenek?" aku menggeleng pelan, "Lalu kenapa kamu pulang jam segini?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku tidak bisa membalas apa-apa. Aku hanya diam di ambang pintu. Ibu juga hanya melihat ku dengan tampang ketakutan entah mengapa.  
Tiba-tiba, Ibu bicara sambil memegang erat tanganku.

"Rin... Kau bertemu... Serigala?" Aku kaget mendengar hal itu.

 **Lenka POV (Maap, Mitsuki telat ngasih tau siapa Ibunya Rin :v #authordigorok)**

"Rin... Kau bertemu... Serigala?" tanyaku perlahan kepada Rin.

Rin melihatku dengan tatapan terkejut. Aku langsung tahu bahwa cerita itu sudah dimulai. Dan aku terlambat untuk mengubahnya. Apakah Ibu tidak memberitahu Rin tentang cerita itu? Tidak, Rin tahu... Karenanya ia memiliki ekspresi itu. Atau Rin bertemu dengan Serigala sebelum mendengar cerita itu... sama sepertiku...?

"Rin... Ibu tau apa yang terjadi sekarang ini," aku melepas tangan Rin dan berdiri, "jangan bertemu lagi dengan Serigala itu..."

Rin masih melihatku dengan ekspresi yang sama. Sebuah ekspresi yang sangat ku kenal, karena dulu... Aku juga memilikinya. Ekspresi takut, bersalah dan memohon bercampur jadi satu.

"Tapi..." Rin mengeluarkan suaranya, "Tapi! Tapi, Ibu aku-!"

 **#PLAK**

Tanganku terasa panas. Apa... Apa yang telah ku lakukan...?

"Rin.. Maaf... Ibu..."

Rin dengan air matanya berlari dariku menuju kamarnya. Aku kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi, memegang kepalaku.

 _'Aku sama saja seperti Ibu ku dulu, jika seperti ini...'_

 _Thank you for Reading_  
 _Sorry for Mistakes_  
 _Please Comment_


	7. Bonus Chapter 2

**Hallo! Mitsuki here! Bonus lagi X3... Dan Mitsuki baru sadar klo aku buat 3 versi dari cerita ini ("-w-)a**

 **Mungkin kalian dah bosen yak dengerin cerita yang sama mulu, gomen~ (;w;) Tapi, Mitsuki janji ini yang terakhir! Dan akan fokus ke RinLen!**

 **"Edit 5 September 2015**

 **Maaf yang kemaren belom Mitsuki cek lagi... Jadinya ga rapi banyak tanda-tandanya gitu. Terima Kasih buat Go Minami Asuka Bi yang udah ngasih tau :3"**

Kagamine Lenka, seorang gadis remaja yang selalu memakai jubah berwarna merah pemberian Neneknya kemana pun ia pergi. Lenka telah disuruh ibunya untuk mengantarkan beberapa kue dan buah-buahan untuk sang Nenek yang sakit dan sendirian di tengah hutan tempat rumahnya berada.

"Lenka, antarkan ini ke rumah Nenekmu dan ingat jangan pergi kemana-mana lagi dan juga jangan berbicara dengan orang yang tidak kamu kenal," nasihat ibunya.

"Baik bu!" jawab Lenka dan segera pergi ke rumah Neneknya.

Di perjalanan ke rumah Nenek, Lenka dengan senangnya berjalan menyusuri hutan dan bernyanyi di sepanjang jalan.

Tiba-Tiba terdengar sebuah suara dari semak-semak yang berada di samping kanan jalan Lenka. Lenka hanya terus melihat ke arah suara tersebut menunggu sesuatu akan datang. Tapi, setelah beberapa saat menunggu tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lenka pun berjalan menuju semak-semak tersebut.

 _ **Kruukk...**_

 _'Suara apa itu...?'_ pikir Lenka dalam hati.

Lenka terus mendekati semak-semak itu dan membuka dedaunan yang menutup asal suara aneh yang ia dengar tadi. Perlahan Lenka membuka dedaunan itu dan bersiap-siap lari jika muncul sesuatu yang ia takutkan.

"L-lapar.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"KYAAA!" Lenka melempar sebuah batu yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan ke arah semak itu tadi dan berlari ke belakang sebuah pohon besar dan rindang.

"A-aduh... Mana perut sudah lapar, ditimpuk batu lagi..." kata suara itu (Author : Rasain lu! XD). Lenka mengintip dari belakang pohon dan melihat seekor Serigala sedang berdiri sambil memegang perutnya, "Hei kau yang ada di balik pohon..."

Mendengar hal itu Lenka membalikkan badannya kembali di pohon, takut Serigala itu akan menerkamnya. Tapi, ternyata Serigala itu menuju ke arahnya. Perlahan-lahan Serigala itu menuju ke arahnya.

1 langkah.

Lenka mulai mendengar suara jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kencang.

2 langkah.

Lenka ingin sekali berlari dari tempat itu tapi tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali.

3 langkah.

Kakinya mulai lemas dan akhirnya dia terjatuh.

4 langkah.

Dan Lenka akhirnya pasrah dan mulai meminta maaf kepada semua orang.

 _'Ibu... Maaf aku sudah melanggar nasehat Ibu... Nenek maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarkan keranjang ini... Nana (nama kucing peliharaan Lenka :v Nana Banana #plak) maaf aku lupa memberimu makan tadi...'_

5 langkah. Dan Serigala itu berhenti tepat di belakang Lenka dengan hanya pohon yang memisahkan mereka.

"Keluar..." perintah suara dari belakang Lenka.

Lenka hanya diam di tempat, mengubur kepalanya dalam-dalam di kakinya. Ia juga bergetar dan mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya satu hal," kata suara itu lagi. Mendengar hal itu Lenka mengangkat kepalanya sedikit.

Tapi ternyata Serigala yang tadinya ada di belakang Lenka sekarang duduk tepat di depannya dan melihat wajahnya. Lenka terkejut akan hal itu dan mundur ke belakang namun sia-sia karena ada pohon besar di belakangnya.

Menyadari hal itu Lenka hanya bisa diam ketakutan melihat Serigala di depannya.

"O-oi.. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Serigala itu, namun Lenka hanya membalasnya dengan mengeluarkan semakin banyak air dari matanya, "Su-sudah sudah, aku tidak akan memakanmu atau semacamnya,"

Serigala itu mengeluarkan selembar kain berwarna kuning dan mengusap air mata yang di mata Lenka. Sesudahnya Serigala itu memberikan kain itu dan Lenka baru menyadari bahwa itu adalah sapu tangan kesayangannya.

"Ini... Punya mu kan...?" tanya Serigala menyodorkan sapu tangan itu ke Lenka.

Lenka menganggukan kepalanya perlahan dan mengambil sapu tangan itu.

(Author mau cerita bentar... Di bagian sini Author lagi dengerin Jiyuu no Tsubasa lagunya Attack on Titan dan ngebayangin Lenka ama Serigala ditimpa ama Titan :v #plak

Author : Yak! Kembali ke Lap... Readers : Top!)

Serigala itu berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjauhi Lenka.

 _ **Kruukkk...**_ **(Entah kenapa banyak yang laper di Fanfic ini... Termasuk author... #plak)**

"Tch..." Serigala itu memegangi perutnya dengan wajah merah semerah apel. (karena tomat sudah mainstream :3) Dan akhirnya Serigala itu terjatuh ke tanah.

Sedangkan Lenka mengelap sisa air mata di wajahnya dan berdiri. Walaupun Serigala itu menakutkan menurut Lenka tapi tetap saja Serigala itu sudah baik hati mengembalikan sapu tangannya. Lenka berlari ke arah Serigala itu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"...Ugh... Aku benar-benar lapar..." kata Serigala itu dengan matanya yang tertutup.

 _'Lalu kenapa dia tidak memakanku...?'_ pikir Lenka, _'oiya!_ '

Lenka mencari sesuatu di dalam keranjang yang ia bawa dan mengeluarkan sebuah apel dari sana.

"Um... Serigala, kalau kau mau... ini..." Lenka membawa apel itu dengan dua tangannya dan terus melihat ke arah Serigala itu.

Serigala itu membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah seorang gadis berada tepat di depannya. Serigala itu terkejut dan langsung duduk dengan tegak.

 _'Kawaii...'_

"A-apa?" katanya.

"Ini..." Lenka kembali memberikan apel yang ada di kedua tangannya.

Serigala itu hanya memandangi apel yang berada di tangan Lenka dan meneguk air liurnya lalu berkata,

"S-sungguh?!" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar-binar, sedangkan Lenka hanya mengangguk pelan.

Serigala tersebut kemudian langsung menyerbu apel yang berada di tangab Lenka dan memakannya dengan lahap. Lenka yang tadinya terkejut sesaat Serigala itu langsung mengambil apel di tangannya, hanya bisa duduk diam di samping Serigala.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Serigala itu sudah menghabiskan apelnya dan diam sebentar. Melihat ke bawah, ke atas dan akhirnya ke samping, melihat tepat di wajah Lenka.

"T-terima... Kasih..." ujarnya dengan jari telunjuk menggaruk-garuk pipinya.

"Hm!" balas Lenka.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"AKH! Aku tidak tahan!" tiba-tiba setelah sunyi selama beberapa menit, Serigala berteriak dan mengacak-ngacak kepalanya sehingga Lenka kembali terkejut, "Si-siapa namamu?" tanya Serigala itu dengan mata curiga.

"Lenka..."

Setelah beberapa saat memandangi Lenka, Serigala itu akhirnya tersenyum dan berkata,

"Aku Rinto! Salam kenal!" kata Serigala, atau yang lebih baik kita sebut, Rinto memperkenalkan namanya sambil tersenyum, "apa yang kau lakukan di hutan?"

"Aku... ingin pergi ke rumah Nenek ku..." jawab Lenka dengan suara yang pelan.

" **Souka*...** Mau ku temani? Di jalan sana berbahaya... Ya... Ini sebagai tanda terima kasih ku juga..."

Lenka berfikir sejenak. Ia baru pertama kalinya pergi ke rumah Neneknya sendirian tanpa ditemani oleh siapapun. Lenka yang merupakan seorang gadis yang _sedikit_ penakut menganggukan kepalanya ke arah Rinto.

"Ayo!" Rinto tersenyum ke arah Lenka dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Di perjalanan mereka hanya saling diam berjalan berdampingan. Rinto hanya melihat ke arah sekitarnya dengan wajah gugupnya (ecieee... :v #authorditendang) sedangkan Lenka hanya mengarahkan pandangannya ke jalanan dengan wajah yg sama dengan Rinto (CIEEE! #sekalilagi #authorditendang).

Mereka hanya terus berjalan seperti itu dan sesekali melirik satu sama lain.

 _'Ah! Mata kami bertemu...'_

Dan mereka langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka...

 _'Ah... Aku harus memulai percakapan...'_ pikir Rinto sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yg sebenarnya tidak gatal.

 _'A-apa yang seharusnya ku lakukan sekarang? Apa... Apa yang harus ku bicarakan...?'_ dan ini adalah pikiran Lenka.

"あーあのさぁー。。。君はりんご好きですか。。。？"  
"H-hei... Apakah kamu suka apel...?" tanya Rinto dengan suara yang gemetar entah apakah dia sangat gugup atau hanya kedinginan di udara yang sangat berangin ini.

"I-iya... Aku... suka apel..."

"...oh..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

(Ya ampun... Kalian berdua ini awkward banget sih... -_-)

"A-"

 **#DOR**

Tiba-tiba suara tembakan terdengar.

" _LENKA!"_

 **#BRAKK**

"Kau tidak apa-apa?!"

"Rin... to..." Lenka terlalu shock akan hal yang terjadi barusan. Sebuah peluru mengarah tepat ke arah Lenka dan secara refleks Rinto langsung mendorong Lenka ke semak-semak menghindari peluru tersebut.

"Lenka! Kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya Rinto sambil mencengkram kedua pundak Lenka.

Tetapi Lenka masih diam hingga akhirnya Lenka melihat cairan berwarna merah keluar dari tangan kanan Rinto.

"Ri-Rinto! Tanganmu!" Lenka berteriak sambil menarik tangan Rinto untuk melihat lukanya.

"Ah... Itu nanti saja! Yang penting sekarang kita cari tempat lain! Mungkin saja mereka masih berada di dekat sini!" Rinto langsung menarik tangan Lenka dan kabur dari tempat itu.

~~~~~ _I Wuf Kagamine_ ~~~~~

"Hah... Hah... Hah... Kau... baik-baik saja... Lenka?" tanya Rinto duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang.

Lenka setelah beberapa saat mengatur nafasnya. Dia dudul di samping Rinto dan menarik tangan kanannya.

"E-eh?!"

"Maaf aku tidak membawa obat-obatan tapi paling tidak ayo bersihkan luka ini..." Lenka mengambil sebotol air di keranjangnya (keranjang ajaib, walaupun udah jatoh 2 kali tetep utuh isinya :v).

Lenka menumpahkan seluruh isi botol tersebut ke luka Rinto secara perlahan. Rinto hanya diam dan melihat Lenka membasuh luka di tangannya.

Karena tidak ada kain yang bisa menutup luka di tangan Rinto. Lenka menyobek sebagian kain merah yang ia pakai sebagai jubahnya.

"E-eh! Jangan disobek!" perintah Rinto dan Lenka berhenti sesaat sebelum menyobek jubahnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu kan jubah kesayanganmu... Kau selalu memakainya saat pergi ke rumah nenek mu kan?" setelah berbicara Rinto dan Lenka menyadari hal yang sama.

"Eh...?"

"A-ah! Bu-bukannya aku... S-stalker atau semacamnya..." Rinto mulai gugup pemirsah! "Aku.. Aku hanya... Aku hanya sering melihatmu melewati jalan ini bersama ibu mu..." Rinto mengatakannya dengan suara yang kecil dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah.

Lenka hanya diam duduk di samping Rinto. Ia hanya melihat Rinto yang _salting_ dan lama-kelamaan sebuah senyuman menempel di wajahnya.

"Pff..." Lenka tidak bisa menahan tawanya dan akhirnya ia tertawa.

Melihat Lenka tertawa Rinto tersenyum kecil. Tetapi senyuman itu langsung hilang ketika sebuah kata terucap dari mulutnya.

"Maaf..." ujar Rinto.

Lenka menghentikan tawanya.

"Maaf untuk apa?"

"Sebenarnya... Peluru itu untuk ku..."

"Eh?"

"Ya... Ada pasti ada sebabnya mengapa seekor serigala bisa kelaparan di tengah hutan ini..." Rinto lalu menghela nafasnya, "Para pemburu mulai memburu serigala-serigala di hutan ini..."

"EH?!" Lenka terkejut, "Kenapa...?"

"Umm... Yaa... segerombolan serigala yang tinggal di daerah Barat hutan ini, sebulan yang lalu menyerang desa kalian kan? Mengambil ternak dan merusak ladang...?" tanya Rinto.

"I-iya..." Lenka mulai sedikit menjauhi Rinto.

Rinto melihat hal ini tetapi hanya tersenyum kecut dan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Tenang mereka berbeda denganku... Aku berasal dari Timur dan... Keluargaku hanya memakan tumbuh-tumbuhan di hutan,"

Lenka menurunkan pundaknya sambil menghela.

"Sebenarnya serigala barat itu sudah kabur duluan ketika salah satu anggota mereka berhasil ditembak. Tapi, para pemburu itu tidak mengetahuinya dan asal menembak semua serigala yang ada di hutan ini..."

 **"Souka..."** ujar Lenka menundukan kepalanya.

"Hmmm..."

"Tapi tetap saja... **Arigatou** Rinto..." Lenka tersenyum ke arahnya.

 **MAAF! SERIBU KALI MAAF! AUTHOR STRESS! TUGAS BANYAK BANGET! :'v**  
 **ehem, untuk sebulan lebih ini... baru segini yang bisa ku tulis...**

 _Thank you for Reading_  
 _Sorry for Mistakes_  
 _Please_ _Comment_


	8. Chapter 6

**Lenka POV**

Aku mengingat kembali bagaimana aku bertemu dengan Rinto. Aku yang awalnya penakut... Entah sejak kapan bisa membuka diriku dan jatuh cinta kepadanya.

Mungkin karena sejak saat itu aku terus mengunjungi Nenek setiap hari dan 'kebetulan' bertemu dengannya. Dia yang selalu tersenyum kepadaku. Dia yang selalu baik kepadaku. Dia juga yang sering memarahiku ketika aku memang salah.

Tapi... Kenapa...? Kenapa takdir itu ada? Kenapa aku adalah seorang gadis berjubah merah dan dia adalah seekor serigala? Kenapa Rin juga masuk ke dalamnya? Bagaimana aku bisa mengubahnya?

 _Rinto... Sekarang apa yang harusku perbuat...?_  
 _Ku harap kau masih ada di sini..._

 **Flashback~ (Maap ada flashbacknya :v)**

 **"Lenka..."**

 **"Iya ibu?" Aku membalikan badanku ke arah ibu di saat aku ingin pergi keluar untuk pergi ke rumah nenek seperti biasanya.**

 **"Jangan dekati Serigala,"**

 **Ibu memang selalu mengatakan hal itu jika aku ingin pergi ke rumah nenek. Mendengar nasihat ibu itu membuat hatiku sepertu tertusuk oleh sesuatu. Tetapi aku hanya berkata iya, pergi keluar dan bertemu dengan serigala seperti biasanya.**

 **Serigala itu bernama Rinto. Seekor serigala yang sangat baik kepadaku. Ketika aku pergi ke rumah Nenek pasti akan bertemu dengannya di bawah pohon apel yang rindang seperti biasanya.**

 **"Lenka!" Seperti biasanya, dia akan memanggil namaku dari atas pohon itu dan aku akan mendatanginya.**

 **"Rinto!" dan aku akan melanggar perintah ibu seperti biasanya.**

 **Aku mengobrol, bercanda dan tertawa bersamanya. Entah apa yang kami bicarakan. Mulai dari hal-hal aneh sampai ke sesuatu yang lebih mendalam. Waktu terasa sangat singkat seperti biasanya.**

 **"Lenka..."**

 **"Iya?"**

 **"Apa kau tau... Cerita tentang... 'Si Jubah Merah dan Serigala'?" Mendengar hal itu, aku memeluk kakiku dan mengangguk pelan.**

 **Aku sudah tau cerita itu dari nenek ku. Cerita itu hanyalah cerita dongeng anak-anak saja.**

 _ **Tetapi, apakah benar hanya begitu saja? Mengapa ibu sangat bersikeras agar aku tidak bertemu dengan serigala?**_

 **Aku selalu memikirkan hal itu. Aku takut jika hal yang sama memang terjadi pada Rinto. Tetapi...**

 _ **"Aku ingin terus bersama Rinto...**_ **"**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **"Aku juga... Lenka."**

 **"Eh?" Aku kaget. Apakah aku mengatakan kalimat itu bersuara?**

 **Muka ku memerah sedangkan Rinto hanya senyum-senyum saja memandangi wajah merah merah ku. Sekali lagi... hari ini berjalan seperti biasanya.**

 **"** **エンヂングは** **変わらない。** **"**  
 **"The ending won't change."**

**"Lenka!"**

 **Aku pulang dari hutan dan mendapati ibuku menunggu ku di pintu. Aku seketika ketakutan melihat wajah ibu dan juga suara ibu memanggil namaku dengan suara yang lantang.**

 **Aku perlahan memasuki rumah dengan ibi berada di depanku berjalan menuju ruang tengah.**

 **"Lenka," ibu mengarahkan badannya ke arahku, namun aku tidak mengalihkan pandanganku ke wajah ibu dan hanya menatap tanganku, "Ibu tau semuanya."**

 _ **'Semua'? Apa maksudnya?**_

 _ **"..."**_

 **"Ibu ingin kamu berhenti bertemu dengan serigala,"**

 **Mendengar hal itu aku langsung menatap wajah ibu. Entah apa yang tertulis di wajahku sekarang ini sehingga ibu mengkerutkan wajahnya dan berkata,**

 **"Lenka... Ibu tau apa yang terbaik bagimu nak dan ibu ingin kamu menjauhi serigala itu..." Ibu memegang kedua bahuku dengan wajah memohon.**

 **"Tapi... Tapi... Mengapa...?" Tanyaku perlahan.**

 **"...Kau akan menyesalinya..."**

 **Seketika amarah muncul dalam hatiku. Entah mengapa perasaanku menjadi seperti ini. Ingin sekali aku membantah ibuku dan bertemu dengan Rinto.**

 **"Menyesal? Ibu... Jika maksud ibu cerita** _ **dongeng**_ **yang Nenek ceritakan padaku akan terjadi... Aku... Tidak akan percaya..." Aku menatap langsung mata ibuku, "Aku tidak percaya akan dongeng seperti itu! Rinto itu baik dan ramah kepadaku bu! Tidak mungkin dia melakukan hal yang dikatakan dongeng itu..."**

 **"Lenka..."**

 **"Aku... Aku... Aku akan terus menemuinya! Aku tidak peduli apa yang ibu katakan! Aku-!" Aku semakin menaikan suaraku.**

 **"LENKA!"**

 **Seketika aku menghentikan suaraku. Aku perlu membutuhkna beberapa waktu untuk menyadari bahwa sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kananku.**

 **Aku melihat ibu dengan wajah penuh benci dan sebaliknya. Mata ibu jelas menunjukan amarah kepadaku.**

 **"Kembali ke kamarmu... Dan jangan pernah keluar kecuali ibu menyuruhmu..." suara ibu terdengar sangat beracun. Aku, sebagai anaknya, tak bisa melawannya lagi dan hanya bisa berjalan pelan menuju kamarku.**

 **"...Aku... Mencintainya bu..." ku katakan dengan suara kecil dan langsung menutup pintu kamarku.**

 _ **"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."**_

 **Aku menangis sendiri di kamarku. Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengan Rinto. Tapi, ibu pasti mengunci pintu kamarku dari luar.**

 **Rinto...**

 **"Ah! Jendela!"**

 **Aku perlahan membuka jendela yang cukup besar di kamarku.**

 **Hampir setiap hari aku melewati jendela itu. Ibu masih mengurungku di rumah dan selalu memperhatikan kemana aku pergi. Tetapi, ia belum mengetahui bahwa aku sering keluar ketika sore hari telah tiba.**

 **Seperti biasanya, sore ini aku pergi lagi melewati jendela itu. Pergi menuju hutan, menuju sebuah pohon rindang, dan di bawahnya ada seekor serigala.**

 **Seekor serigala itu seperti biasanya duduk di sana sambil menunggu ke beradaanku. Menungguku datang dan ketika ku sampai pasti akan memberikan ku sebuah senyuman.**

 **Dan seperti biasanya, memanggil namaku dengan hangat.**

 **Tetapi...**

 **Sore ini tidak seperti biasanya. Serigala itu tidak duduk di bawah pohon seperti biasanya. Serigala itu tidak tersenyum kepadaku seperti biasanya. Serigala itu tidak memanggil namaku seperti biasanya.**

 **"Rin...Rinto...?"**

 **Rinto berbaring di bawah pohon dengan cairan merah di dadanya. Ia menutup mata dan juga mulutnya.**

 **Aku perlahan mendekatinya. Secara perlahan duduk dan menyentuh pipinya.**

 **"Rinto..." panggilku.**

 **"Len...ka... Itu... kau?"**

 **Aku langsung memegang erat tangannya.**

 **"Rinto! Rinto apa yang terjadi padamu?!" tanyaku dengan khawatir, "A-ayo kita pergi ke rumah Nenek! Aku akan mengobati mu di sana!" seruku dengan suara yang lirih, karena aku tau... Aku tau... Hal yang ku takutkan... Sudah terjadi...**

 **"Lenka..." Ia memanggil namaku, "Maaf..."**

 **"Maaf? Maaf untuk apa?" tanyaku dengan pelan.**

 **"Aku... tidak bisa...** _ **terus bersamamu...**_ **"**

 **Seketika tangan yang ku genggam tadi terjatuh. Pipinya mulai dingin dan matanya tertutup.**

 **"Rinto... Rinto... Rinto..."**

 **Aku menangis dengan kerasnya di sana. Aku menyesal... Menyesal telah melanggar nasihat ibuku... Menyesal tidak mempercayai dongeng itu... Aku menyesal... Telah bertemu dengan Rinto...**

 _ **Seharusnya aku tidak bertemu dengannya...**_

 _Flashback End_

Aku merasa Rinto sangat membenciku dulu. Karena aku yang telah membunuhnya secara tidak langsung. Dan aku tidak ingin  
Rin merasakan apa yang ku rasakan dahulu. Rasa menyesal yang aku terus bawa hingga sekarang.

Aku perlahan berjalan menuju pintu kamar Rin.

"Rin..."

 **Rin POV**

"Rin..." aku mendengar suara ibu ku tepat di depan pintu, "Rin buka pintunya, ibu ingin bicara..."

Aku tetap mengubur wajahku ke bantal kesayanganku dan menghiraukan ucapan ibu.

"Rin, ibu minta maaf sudah menamparmu. Tapi dengarkan apa yang akan ibu katakan. Setelah kau mendengarnya, ibu berjanji akan melepasmu dan menerima semua keputusanmu."

Aku perlahan bangkit dan duduk di tempat tidurku sesaat.

"Rin... Ibu mohon..."

Aku berjalan menuju pintu kamarku dan membuka kuncinya. Perlahan ku buka pintu itu dan melihat wajah ibu yang tersenyum kecut kepadaku.

Aku kembali lagi duduk di tempat tidurku dan ibu duduk di kursi samping tempat tidurku.

"Rin, siapa nama Serigala itu?" tanya ibu dan mendengar hal itu aku pun kaget tetapi tetap diam.

Sesaat kemudian aku menjawab pertanyaan itu,  
"Len..."

"Hmm... Mirip seperti nama ibu," Ibu kemudian memegang tanganku, "atau mungkin keluarganya sengaja memberi nama itu sama seperti ibu yang memberi namamu 'Rin' mirip seperti Serigala yang ibu temui?"

"Serigala?" tanyaku.

"Iya, namanya 'Rinto'. Ibu bertemu dengannya ketika seumuran denganmu. Dia sedang kelaparan di hutan. Ibu awalnya ketakutan melihatnya, tetapi entah kenapa Ibu memberinya apel saat itu," Ibu mengelus tanganku dengan lembut dan ku lihat matanya menyimpan beberapa tetes air di dalamnya.

"Ibu..."

"Ibu... Menyesal telah bertemu dengannya, Rin... Ibu sangat menyesal telah bertemu dengannya... Jika saja, Ibu tidak bertemu dengannya... Rinto pasti masih ada di sini... Masih hidup... Masih tersenyum... Masih tertawa dengan ceria..." Ibu kali ini mengusap pipinya yang penuh air, "Tetapi, Ibu malah membuatnya tidak bahagia... Ibu... Membunuh masa depannya..."

Aku... Tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Seketika aku teringat oleh Len. Apa nanti aku juga akan menyesal telah bertemu dengan Len? Apa nanti aku akan membuat Len tidak bahagia? Apa lebih baik... aku _menjauh_?

Tapi... Aku tidak bisa... Walaupun aku memaksa untuk tidak bertemu dengannya, untuk tidak menyentuhnya, untuk tidak berbicara dengannya... Aku... Aku...

"Rin..." Aku menoleh ke arah Ibu dan sepertinya Ibu tau apa yang ku pikirkan sekarang ini, "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku... Aku tidak tau harus apa..." jawabku.

"Rin, Ibu tidak bertanya kau _harus_ apa. Ibu bertanya kau _ingin_ apa?" Aku terus memperhatika wajah Ibu yang tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku _ingin_ apa? Bukannya itu terlalu _egois?_ Apa boleh aku melakukan apa yang _ingin_ ku lakukan? Apakah itu tidak akan memberatkan seseorang? Memberatkan Len?

"Rin... Apa yang kau _ingin_ lakukan?" Ibu kembali bertanya lagi dan kini dengan nada yang lebih serius.

"Aku... Aku... Aku tau..." Aku mulai bicara, "Aku tau akhir dari cerita ini bu... Aku mengerti mengapa Ibu menamparku, aku mengerti mengapa Ibu melarangku bertemu dengan Len...

"Dan aku... Juga tidak ingin melukainya, aku tidak ingin memberatkannya," aku tersenyum kecil, "Tetapi, perasaan ingin bersamanya juga ada... Aku... _ingin_ berada di sampingnya... Walaupun, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku _ingin_ selalu ada di sampingnya."

 **Normal POV / Author POV**

"Ibu! Aku berangkat!" seorang gadis kecil berambut kuning dengan jubah merah di tubuhnya keluar dari rumahnya dengan senyuman yang mirip dengan senyuman di wajah Ibunya pagi itu.

"Hati-hati di jalan Rin, jangan dekati orang yang tidak kau kenal," nasihat ibunya.

Rin hanya mengangguk dan segera pergi menuju hutan.

 _Thank you for Reading_

 _Sorry for Mistakes_

 _Please Review_


	9. Chapter 7

**Yohohoho! Mitsuki here :3**  
 **Kabut asap melanda daerah Mitsuki dan banyak waktu luang...**  
 **But why? Why?! Why I have to go to school?!**  
 **Ehem...Yaa... Jadi bisa update lagi~ Ya walaupun untuk yang ketiga kalinya chapter ini pendek :v**  
 **Happy Reading!**

 **P.S :** "Bla bla bla" **\- Mereka sama2 berbicara.**

 **Len POV**

 _ **'Kenapa... Aku tidak mengejarnya...? Apakah aku... Memang takut untuk mati...?**_ **'**

 _Takut..._ Apa aku takut...?  
Aku tau takdirku ini nanti. Aku tau jika aku masih bersama Rin, aku akan mati.

Tapi, aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya, menyentuhnya, berbicara dengannya. Aku... ingin bersamanya...

Tapi...

 _ **Whosh...**_

 _"Merah..."_ Di ujung mataku, aku melihat sebuah kain merah yang melambai terkena angin, "Rin...?"

 _'Dia... Kembali lagi melewati jalan ini... Tapi...'_

Aku turun dari pohon yang tadi ku naiki. Tetapi, aku tidak bisa melangkahkan kaki ku ke depan menuju Rin.

Aku hanya bisa _diam_ di belakang pohon besar tempat di mana aku biasanya bertemu dan berbicara dengan Rin.

Kenapa? Kenapa?! KENAPA?! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggerakan kaki ku menuju Rin?! Kenapa aku hanya bisa diam di balik pohon ini?! Kenapa...?

 _ **Tes... Tes... Tes..**_.

 _Aku..._

 **Rin POV (Maap Len cuma sedikit :'v)**

Aku... Kembali lagi melewati jalan ini seperti hari-hari yang lalu. Aku memperlambat langkahku di dekat pohon besar tempat aku dan Len biasa bertemu dan bicara.

Dan... Aku tau Len berada di belakang pohon itu. Sedang bersembunyi dariku. Tapi... Aku hanya bisa berjalan melaluinya, pura-pura tidak melihatnya.

 _Aku..._

~~~~~~~~  
"Mataku tidak bertemu dengannya. Suara pun tak terdengar lagi." Aku menghela nafasku, " _Aku memang pengecut..."_

 **Normal POV (Wehe... Maap pergantian POV-nya cepet :'3)**

Hari itu... Keesokan harinya... Dua hari setelahnya... 3 hari berlalu... dan entah berapa minggu sejak terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

Rin, Si Jubah Merah, hanya bisa melewati pohon itu. Len, Serigala, hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik pohon itu.

Dan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Mereka hanya bisa duduk bertolak belakang di pohon itu. Hanya diak tanpa suara apa pun. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan.

 _'Meskipun... Aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu... Menyentuhmu... Berbicara denganmu...'_

 _'Seperti ini saja sudah cukup...'_

 _'Aku ingin mengatakannya... Tapi... Untuk apa?'_

 _'Akhirnya... Akan sama saja...'_

 **Len POV**

 _'Sebenarnya... Aku ingin bertemu, aku ingin menyentuhnya, aku ingin berbicara dengannya... Seharusnya, kita bisa bertemu dan selalu bersama sampai akhir...'_

"Hanya aku saja yang pengecut... Aku tidak bisa melangkahkan kaki ku... Aku tidak bisa menggapainya dengan tanganku..." aku menghela nafasku untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Entah berapa hari dan berapa minggu telah berlalu sejak terakhir kali aku menemui Rin dan berbicara kepadanya.

Dan selama itu juga... Aku selalu dan selalu memohon kepada Tuhan untuk menjadikan ku seorang manusia biasa... Seorang manusia yang berani... Seorang manusia yang tidak mempunyai kuku dan gigi yang tajam seperti ini.

Tapi tetap saja, aku adalah **Serigala. Serigala** yang ditakdirkan mati di dalam cerita ini.  
Sebenarnya, aku selalu berfikir. Mati adalah sesuatu yang pasti bagi semua makhluk hidup. Itu adalah sebuah kepastian yang tak bisa diganggu gugat. Karenanya semua makhluk hidup harus menggunakan hidupnya sebaik mungkin.

Dan... Di sini aku... Hanya bisa meratapi takdirku dan tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku... Bukan lah seorang **Serigala** yang pemberani. Aku sadar sejak aku tak bisa mengejar Rin di hari itu... Sampai sekarang pun, aku hanya bisa duduk di pohon ini, tanpa melihat ke belakangku, tempat Rin berada sekarang.

Ya, Rin sekarang ada di sebelah pohon ini sejak aku meratapi takdirku ini. Walaupun aku tak melihatnya, aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Entah bagaimana. Aku tahu. **(Bukan tempe... :v)**

"Hiks... Hiks... Hiks..."

 _'Rin... Dia menangis lagi.'_

Aku ingin sekali menghapus air matamu dan menghiburmu agar aku bisa sekali lagi melihat tawamu, Rin.

"Aku mencintaimu, Rin(Len)" ku katakan dengan suara yang sangat halus.

Tanganku mulai bergetar. Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali memelukmu, Rin. Tapi... Aku tidak bisa!

 _ **Aku tidak bisa!**_

Sebesar apa pun aku **mencoba**!  
Sebanyak apa pun aku **memohon**!

Taring dan cakar ku tak bisa hilang...

 _ **Tes... Tes... Tes...**_

 _Aku... Hanya bisa menunggumu sampai kau kehabisan air matamu..._

 _Dan Rin... Aku akan_ _ **selalu**_ _menunggumu di sini..._

Perlahan aku menutup mataku dan membiarkan air mengalir ke pipiku. Seketika terlihat berbagai wajah Rin yang pernah ku lihat sebelumnya.

Wajahnya saat terkejut. Wajahnya saat ketakutan. Wajahnya saat malu. Wajahnya saat marah. Wajahnya saat sedih. Dan... Wajahnya saat tersenyum.

Aku juga bisa mengingat awal pertama kali kita bertemu. Saat itu... Aku sedang kelaparan dan mencari sesuatu untuk dimakan. Kemudian aku melihat jubah merahnya.

Apa seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti jubah merah itu? Apa seharusnya aku tidak menyelamatkannya waktu itu? Aku... Apa aku seharusnya tidak bertemu dengannya waktu itu?

.

.

.

.  
.

 **Tidak..**.

.

.

.

.

Aku tidak menyesal sudah bertemu dengan Rin. Aku tidak menyesal telah menyelamatkannya waktu itu. Rin... Adalah anak yang baik... Dia masih mempunyai Ibu dan Neneknya. Mereka pasti akan sedih jika di saat itu Rin terluka dan mungkin lebih parahnya lagi.

Sedangkan aku... Aku tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi. Tak ada yang akan menangisi ku jika aku pergi.

"..."

Tapi, kenapa saat itu Rin _menangis_?  
Apakah karena ia merasa bersalah karena menemuiku dan mendekatkan ku dengan ajalku? Atau karena... Ia takut kehilanganku...?

Aku... Tidak peduli... Sekarang yang ku ingin kan... Hanya bersamanya... Aku tidak butuh yang lain.  
Meskipun aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Rin. Tapi, aku takut jika hanya ada tangisan yang ia keluarkan jika bertemu denganku.

Lebih baik... Begini saja... Begini pun cukup bagiku...

Hanya bisa bersama tanpa saling berjumpa. Ini sudah cukup. Aku tidak menyesal bertemu dengan Rin...

 _Aku... Bahagia..._

 **Normal POV**

Rin dan Len, Si Jubah Merah dan Serigala, dua orang yang masuk ke dalam sebuah cerita yang entah tidak diketahui kebenarannya dan hanya diceritakan secara turun temurun di keluarga mereka.

Mereka telah bertemu dan menggerakan takdir yang hanya akan membuat mereka tersakiti. Tapi, entah apa yang terjadi. Mereka pada akhirnya bahagia. Bukan bahagia seperti cerita dongeng yang lainnya. Di mana seorang wanita dan pria akhirnya dapat hidup berdampingan dengan keluarga mereka yang lain atau ketika pemeran utamanya mendapat apa yang ia inginkan.

Di cerita ini... Mereka tidak dapat hidup berdampingan. Di cerita ini mereka tidak mendapatkan apa yang mereka ingin kan. Mereka hanya bisa mengikuti takdir yang membawa mereka.

Tetapi, seperti yang tertulis tadi, mereka bahagia. Serigala tidak dibunuh oleh pemburu dan Si Jubah Merah tidak sedih karenanya.

Mengapa?

.

.

.

.  
.

Itu karena... Mereka meninggalkan dunia ini bersama...

Apakah kalian terkejut? Bingung? Bahagia? Sedih? Atau semua?

Yap, Rin dan Len tidak ada lagi di dunia ini. Ibu dan juga Neneknya sedih ditinggalkan oleh Rin. Tetapi, ketika melihat anak dan juga cucunya terlihat sangat tenang dalam tidurnya, mereka tersenyum.

Rin... Tertidur di sebuah pohon rindang dan terdapat senyuman di wajahnya dan begitu pula Len, dia tertidur di pohon itu juga sambil memegang tangan Rin dengan erat.  
Sungguh mereka terlihat sangat bahagia dan tenang.

Memang mereka tidak mendapatkan apa yang selalu didapatkan seorang pemeran utama dalam sebuah cerita dongeng, tetapi jangan lupa... Mereka juga tidak melewati sebuah takdir kejam yang seharusnya mereka lewati.

Tidak ada yang perlu disesali dalam cerita ini, begitu pula yang ditangisi. Mereka bahagia. Mereka sudah tenang. Mereka mungkin sedang hidup bersama di alam sana. Mereka mungkin... Sedang berbicara dan tertawa bersama di alam sana.

Pohon tersebut pun tau bahwa mereka bahagia karenanya pohon itu tak pernah tumbang atau pun mati ketika dihadang berbagai macam musim dan bencana yang menyertai. Agar... Orang-orang selalu mengenal mereka yang pasrah menerima takdir yang mereka tidak bisa ubah dan sekaligus berusaha membuat takdir itu sebagai _'happy ending'_ mereka.

~~~END~~~

 _After Story_

"Permisi..." seseorang mengetuk pintu sebuah gubuk di tengah hutan.

"Iya tunggu sebentar..." Dan sebuah suara nenek tua di dalam gubuk itu terdengar, "Ah! Kau... Cucunya pemburu yang menyelamatkan ku dulu ya?"

"Iya, aku ke sini untuk mengunjungi mu..."

Mereka berdua pindah ke ruang tamu di dalam gubuk itu.

"Ku dengar... Cucu mu... Pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Aku turut berduka..." kata pemuda yang mengunjungi rumah Nenek.

"Iya, terima kasih. Tetapi tak perlu berduka... Aku yakin dia sekarang bahagia di sana." jawab Nenek.

"Tapi aku selalu berpikir... Apakah ini salahku karena aku tidak mengikuti jejak kakek dan ayahku untuk menjadi pemburu? Apakah ini salah ku karena aku tidak memburu serigala itu dan menyelamatkan cucumu?" Pemuda itu menghela nafasnya.

"Tidak apa-apa... Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri... Tetapi apa yang menyebabkan kamu tidak ingin memburu seperti kakek dan ayahmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin membunuh makhluk hidup apa pun. Aku tak tega jika harus membunuh mereka. Aku bukan seperti Kakek ku yang dapat membunuh 2 ekor serigala dan sekaligus menyelamatkan mu saat itu, ketika kau masih seumuran cucumu."

Seketika Nenek memasang wajah terkejut.

"2 ekor...?" tanya Nenek dengan wajah yang heran.

"Ya, 2 ekor serigala yang mempunyai bulu yang mirip!" Seru pemuda itu bangga dengan Kakeknya dan tidak memperdulikan wajah Nenek yang sendu.

Nenek hanya diam mendengar hal itu. Ia hanya duduk dan menundukan wajahnya sekilas terlihat setetes air mata dari mata tuanya. Namun, bibirnya tersenyum dengan manis.

 **END**

 **Ehehehehe...um...bye... #kabur**

 _Thank you for Reading_  
 _Sorry for Mistakes_  
 _Please Comment_

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._


	10. His Side

**Yusuke POV**

Hallo semuanya! Namaku Yusuke! Aku... Akan menceritakan semua yang terjadi ketika Akazukin bertemu denganku. Serigala dan Si Jubah Merah, apakah masih ada rahasia di cerita itu? Akan aku jelaskan semuanya.

Ya... Kalian tahukan aku dan Akazukin bertemu di hutan saat dia ingin pergi ke rumah neneknya. Aku masih mengingat sepasang mata birunya dan juga apel merah yang ia berikan padaku. Aku juga ingat di tengah-tengah percakapan kita, ia tidak menyadarinya tapi, aku mendengar suara di semak-semak.

Pada saat itu aku hanya mengabaikan suara itu. Tetapi setelah melihat 'dia' keluar dari semak-semak itu, seluruh buluku bergetar.

"Tasuke!" Itu adalah saudaraku.

"Oh, hallo saudaraku. Apa kabar mu? Aku lihat kau menemukan makan malam kita hari ini! Apakah kau ingin aku membantumu menangkapnya?"

"Apa maksudmu Tasuke? Aku..." Tak tau apa yang harus ku katakan, aku hanya diam. Aku serigala, bukan kah seharusnya aku memangsanya?

"Apa kau terlalu lelah untuk pergi? Kalau begitu aku yang akan membawa mereka ke sarang kita."

Dengan begitu Tasuke menghilang di pepohonan. Aku hanya berdiri di tempatku. Apa yang ku lakukan? Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Huh? Ya, aku masih sangat lapar. Tetapi membayangkan semua hal yang terjadi padanya jika Tasuke menangkapnya... Aku merasa mual.

Nafasku menjadi berat. Pikiranku melayanh entah kemana. Aku mulai berlari. Berlari mengikuti bau yang baru saja kuingat tadi.

Cepat... _Cepat..._ ** _Cepat..._**

Tak jauh dari tempat aku berada, aku melihat sebuah rumah kecil. Aku memperlambat langkah ku.

 _Sekarang apa yang harus ku lakukan_?

Aku kembali mendengar suara di antara semak-semak. Melihat sesuatu yang berkilau aku langsung berlari dan memanggil nama saudaraku.

"Tasu-!"

Tetapi sebelum aku bisa memanggilnya, aku terjatuh tergeletak di tanah. Sesuatu yang hangat mulai menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Telingaku terasa sangat sakit sekali dan mataku mulai kabur.

Apa... Yang terjadi...?

"...suke... Yusuke... Yusuke!"

Ah, suara Akazukin. Oh ya, aku berlari ke sini karenanya. Aku... Belum mengatakan terima kasih...

"A-Akazukin...?" aku memanggil namanya dan membuka mataku. Heh, yang bisa ku lihat hanyalah warna merah dan sepasang warna biru. Setetes air jatuh ke pipiku, "Ke... kenapa kau menangis...?"

"Yusuke...-san?"

"Ah... Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar namaku keluar dari mulutmu..." bisik ku. Entah apa yang ia katakan selanjutnya aku tak tau, telinga ku tidak dapat mendengar apapun lagi. Tapi paling tidak, tolong suaraku. Jangan hilang dulu.

"Teri...ma... Kasih... Aku sangat... menyukai... apel yang kau... berikan..."

 _Thank you for Reading_  
 _Sorry for Mistakes_  
 _Please Comment_


End file.
